


It’s Just A Game

by RueLukas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir’s POV, Gen, Hawkmoth’s POV, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, OC Akuma - Freeform, One-Shot, Partial Identity Reveal, Random POV, Secrets, Short, This is not salt, Truth or Dare, Yes I named my Akuma what of it, like really short, mostly - Freeform, third person, with A bit of back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Inspired by a post of https://buh-no.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr“So what’s your deepest darkest secret, Chat Noir?”
Relationships: (but only briefly mentioned) - Relationship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	It’s Just A Game

Usually getting hit by an Akuma’s power hurts. This one it doesn’t, not immediately, not at first, not in any way Chat can tell. If he hadn’t know for a fact he’d jumped between Ladybug and a Truth blast, he’d have assumed Truth or Dare had missed. So when he breathes out, and says clearly, loudly, “I think my dad is Hawkmoth but I love him too much to actually find out.” It feels great, a weight off his chest, and then his life falls apart.

Every Akuma is born from negative emotion, that’s simply what they are. They have something they want, and Hawkmoth answers their wish, gives them the ability to fulfill it. So when a girl is breaking under the strain of keeping secrets for all her friends, an akuma comes to relieve her of that weight. But the girl has an idea, and the akuma is swept away by her sudden excitement. A game at a slumber party -not even her idea!- but it’s the perfect out. A game of truth or dare. She’s so hopeful everyone will finally just talk to each other. They don’t. They circle around the truth. Then she hears what she knows is a lie, and the akuma Truth or Dare decides lying is no longer an option. 

Dares are just a distraction, using civilians to split Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s attention. The Truth is the only thing that really matters, a single preset question. “What’s your deepest darkest secret?” Hawkmoth has so much to gain from the answer to that question. Secret identities are just the tip of the iceberg, he could find out who the new guardian is, where the rest of the miraculous are. This Akuma really is a stroke of genius.Then a hero gets hit, and suddenly Hawkmoth knows something he never wanted to know. 

You see, sometimes, really most of the time, your deepest darkest secret is something that you would never admit, not even to yourself. It’s not your most closely guarded secret, it’s not the thing you’d never tell anyone, it’s not the secret you’ll take to your grave. It’s the one that gives you nightmares, the one you refuse to even think about, the one you’ll deny to your final breath if someone else suggested it. 

For Adrien, it’s a secret he couldn’t live with being true. Because, put simply, a world where Adrien’s father is Hawkmoth, is a world Adrien wouldn’t want to live in. Because he can’t, can’t can’t can’t, choose between Ladybug and his own father. Please don’t ask him to. Please don’t suggest it. Saying it would make it real, would make it a possibility. Please. No. This can’t be real.


End file.
